The objective of the Genomics facility core (GFC) is to provide full service applications of cutting-edge genomics technology to members of the SWEHSC. By consolidating genomics resources from its supporting institutions (the SWEHSC, the Arizona Cancer Center, and the Bio5 Institute), the GFC can offer cost-effective genomic analyses and ready access to local expertise. In particular, the expertise of the Core's directors enables the GFC to provide genome-wide analysis of the epigenetic effects of environmental toxicants. In addition to full service microarray-based analyses of gene expression, epigenetics, and copy number, the GFC provides consultation for sample preparation, sample quality control, and real time RT-PCR services in support of investigator's studies. Perhaps most importantly, the GFC has established dedicated data analysis support for investigators through the biostatistics arm of the Integrated Health Sciences Facility Core. The research highlights below were taken from projects that represent the SWEHSC's themes in populations of the southwest. The projects have been chosen from recent examples to demonstrate the newly integrated data analysis support along with the epigenetic capabilities within the GFC.